scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaming with Globs
Gaming with Globs is the seventh episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo the Greatest Mysteries. Premise Scooby and Shaggy pre-order the last two copies of a game at GameHalt. But, when the gang arrives, two green globs steal the copies! Can Scooby and the gang solve the mystery and capture the globs? Synopsis Scooby and Shaggy have recently pre-ordered a game. The gang heads to GameHalt to pick the copies up. At GameHalt, Scooby and Shaggy are greeted by Phil. He owns GameHalt. The gang meets two employs, Garry and Grace. They wish they had the game. Scooby and Shaggy pick up the copies. They hand them to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Scooby and Shaggy go off to search for other games. Fred, Daphne, and Velma wait for them. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are watching the games for the 3DA (3D Awesomeness). Two green globs appear. "Them again,” Fred moans. The green globs steal the games and vanish. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are looking for games. They find a ZiiU! They want to buy it. Shaggy picks it up. Suddenly, a green glob appears. He swipes the ZiiU and vanishes. Scooby and Shaggy gulp. They hide under boxes of YBox 360. The green globs vanish. Scooby and Shaggy dash back to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Soon, the gang has split up. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. The Gaming Globs appear. They chase Scooby and Shaggy around the store. After escaping the globs, Scooby and Shaggy see Phil. They tell Phil what's happened. Phil says they'll get the games back soon. Phil walks off. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. They ask Grace where Gary is. Grace last saw him painting rubber suits. Fred, Daphne, and Velma go off to find Garry. They find Garry dressed in a green glob suit. He's holding a glob mask. Gary sees them. He runs away. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from a green glob. They give it flowers and run away. The flowers explode in the glob's face. He gets angry and chases them. Garry is running from Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Fred sees a net. He and girls toss it on Garry, ending the chase scene. The sheriff comes. He takes Garry away. Scooby and Shaggy walk up to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They explain the other glob has the games! Phil walks up to the gang. He says Grace left a note on the wall. It says: I'm being kidnapped by one of the globs! Help!. The gang is searching for Grace. The second glob appears. He chases the gang around the game store. After escaping the green glob, Fred starts work on a trap blueprint. The green glob appears. He grabs Daphne! The rest of the gang chases after the green glob. The glob laughs evilly. Soon, the others (Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby) are searching for Daphne. They head to the game storage. They find Daphne. After rescuing Daphne, the gang sets a trap. Scooby and Shaggy are bait. In the trap, Scooby and Shaggy will lure the glob under a stack of ZiiU boxes. Then, Fred will push the boxes down. The trap works! The glob is Grace. She and Jason were hired by Phil to steal the games. Phil walks by. Fred ties him up. Phil wanted to drive the store out of business. He signed a contract to keep it open. The episode ends with Scooby and Shaggy playing their game. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Gaming Globs Suspects Culprits Locations *GameHalt Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff